First Time for Everyone
by larradawn2009
Summary: Home, Family, and Time Together. Who would have known that a guardian would be made just for that single purpose? And who would have thought our dearly loved Jack would be the one to find her? Rated M for future chapters! OC/Jack
1. Chapter 1: Adults Believe, too!

Hey guys! I am so honored to have all of the reviews you keep sending. I am new to writing fan fiction but I've been writing for a long time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters

* * *

The night was as cold as it got in Burgess. Sometimes it would snow all night long and in the morning, kids wouldn't be able to attend school due to the five feet of snow piled up in their driveway. Sometimes it would feel like a blizzard was coming on just by the wind itself, and sometimes, that phrase "Jack Frost is nipping at your nose" would actually seem…real. This was the night that Addison had decided to move back home. Many people would more than likely wait till morning to make the long four hour drive back to Burgess but not Addison. Four years of college had kept her away from her home and she wasn't about to spend another night away from it.

Addy had gotten accepted at the Southern university, where no snow falls and the only cold weather truly hits in January. She'd stayed there for four years, only visiting home for the holidays. Now that she was finished with school, she couldn't wait another minute to be back home, especially when the snow started to fall. She had missed the snowball fights, the ice skating, the snowmen and the sledding. She grinned out her windshield, seeing the snow falling before her very eyes. What a beautiful sight.

As Addy parked the car in her parent's driveway, she couldn't help but be thankful to finish a semester early so she could be home before Christmas. She wouldn't have to return to her college campus till her graduation. She could stay here, sip hot cocoa and spend all of her time spoiling her little brother. Addy chuckled when she got out of the car, feeling the bitter cold hit her in the face. Yes, her parents had decided to have another child while she was in high school. Gabriel, now 7 years old, was the happiest little boy she had ever seen. He sent her pictures in the mail just about every week. She was honored to be a big sister and grinned at the sight of seeing him wake up in the morning to find her there. She hadn't told her parents or Gabriel that she was coming this early; she had wanted it to be a surprise.

She stood out in the driveway, wearing the heavy jacket and gloves, looking at the house she called home. "It's been four long years but..I'm home. And it feels so good." She grinned from ear to ear, making her way to the front door. Before she could make it, though, a gush of freezing cold air hit her and she shuddered hard. She looked back into the dark night and saw the snow starting to fall more. She chuckled and kept the grin on her face. "Well, Jack Frost…you made it on time. And so did I." She rushed inside the house. The air seemed to chill more so at the sound of the name, and an atmosphere of playful nature filled the neighborhood.

The morning was crisp and very welcoming. When the sun rose, Addy got up and started to make breakfast. She didn't have the heart to wake her parents or her little brother, so she just crashed on the couch. No one even heard her come in. Her parents gave her a spare key to the house in case she ever needed to come home very quickly and they weren't home. She hummed happily as she began to scramble some eggs and flip the pancakes. Gabriel loved pancakes.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she grinned. With the snow falling all night long, Gabriel was more than likely to get up early so he could go out sledding with his little friends. There wouldn't be any school so they had all day to play in the snow. The footsteps stopped and she grinned when she figured he must have smelled the breakfast cooking. Being this early, it wasn't normal for anyone to be up, even on a school morning. Her mother was a little hair-brained. She liked to wait till the very last minute to get anything done. Addison turned to work on the pancakes, flipping them once more before putting them on the serving plate. When she heard those little footsteps much closer, she turned and grinned. Little Gabriel was no longer little. Here he was, standing much taller than a mere 7 year old, his dark black hair shaggy and needing a cut very badly. She could see her father's features coming out in this little boy. He was growing up way too fast. "Addy!" He squealed with delight, his big brown eyes staring at her with surprise and pure joy. "Mom! Dad! Wake up! Addy is home!" The boy ran into his sister's arms, and everything seemed complete in Addison's world. As she hugged her little brother, she felt the warmth fill her. That same childhood-like nature filled her spirit just as it did every time she saw this boy. It was a reminder of the times when she had been his age.

After a busy morning of stuffing their faces with pancakes and catching up, Addison and Gabriel suited up to go outside and enjoy the snowy day. "Gabriel, don't forget your scarf." Addison looked up to see her mother helping Gabriel put on his snow-gear. She grinned as Gabe rolled his eyes. He was at that age, where he didn't need any help being reminded to do things. She could remember it so well.

He was covered from head to toe in snow clothes; from his jacket to his snow cap, from his boots to his gloves, he was definitely not going to be cold. "Don't worry, Mom," Addy said, grinning at her parents. "We'll stay as warm as a polar bear." She laughed and raced to the door. "Come on, Gabe!" As Gabriel and Addy raced outside, all Addy could think of was the memories she was about to make with her little brother and how she had missed making them all these years. It was finally time to enjoy the wonders of childhood again.

Hours passed before the two even thought of a break. They built a huge snow fort and held a snowball war with the neighborhood kids. Many complained that Gabe had an uneven advantage because they had Addison. Out of the five snowball wars, Gabe and Addy won four of them. She went sledding with him, and fell off of the sleigh more times than she liked. She built a snowman and watched as Gabriel knocked him down. She laughed as she lay back in the snow, taking a small break. Gabriel ran around and laughed hysterically at trying to catch the snowflakes on his tongue.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" She grinned, sitting up, seeing her brother running around.

"Jack said that if I catch 20 snowflakes on my tongue, he'll teach me how a sledding trick." The boy looked absolutely serious as he looked for those snowflakes to catch on his tongue. "So far, I have 15."

Addison raised her eyebrow. Jack? She didn't recognize the name. None of the kids from the neighborhood were named Jack, and none of their siblings were named Jack. So who was this Jack?

"Gabe, who's Jack?"

"Jack Frost, of course."

Addy blinked in confusion, staring at her little brother. At first, she thought he was joking, must be something the kids are saying or something but the way her brother acted when he answered her question made her think otherwise. "So…Jack Frost told you this? Like the Jack Frost in the song? Where he's nipping at your nose?"

"Well, yes but he doesn't nip at people's noses. He's more of a fun guy. We had tons of fun last year when we helped the guardians fight against Pitch."

Addy stood up and dusted the snow off her bottom. She blinked at her brother, staring at him in disbelief. Guardians? Pitch? What was her brother talking about? Was this some sort of "I believe in Santa Clause no matter what anyone says" kind of thing? Was Jack Frost the new Santa?

"So..this Jack Frost.." She walked over close to her little brother. His tongue was out and he seemed to be on a roll with catching those snowflakes. "Is he…here?"

Gabriel looked up and grinned. "Yeah, he's right there!" He pointed to the empty space next to her. She looked at the space and looked around, blinking. No one was there. Suddenly, Gabriel started laughing and Addison look at him, wondering what was so funny. "Jack, don't pick on her."

Addison stared at him. What on earth was going on? "Gabe, I don't-"

"Addy, Jack says that in order for you to understand, you have to believe in Jack. But he also says that adults don't ever see him or the others."

"The others?"

"You know, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, North…"

"And these are..?"

"The Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman and Santa Clause."

A normal adult would have brushed this off, claimed that it was just those fairytales kids believe in, that kids made believe and played pretend with these figures but Addison knew better than to not believe her brother. He had the purest of hearts and the sweetest of intentions. If he said he saw Jack Frost then she believed him. So the only thing Addison could do was just agree and believe that her little brother saw these figures, that in fact, they must be real.

"Well, this is a first." A voice rang through the air that Addison had never heard before. As Addison turned to the voice, she saw the figure that Gabe had been staring at. A young man, perhaps around her age or slightly younger, wearing no shoes and carrying some long curved staff. His hair was white as the snow and his eyes blue as the sky. She squealed and backed away so quickly that she fell back on her bottom. Gabriel and Jack laughed with delight, both having the same childhood-like nature.

Her eyes widened at the sight. Jack Frost. Real. Standing right in front of her. Laughing with her brother.

"Well well.." The white-haired man grinned at her, sliding closer over towards her, his face leaning down closer to hers in utter curiosity. "I've never had an adult believe in me before."

As Addison stared into the eyes of Jack Frost, the only thing she could think of was how she'd never had a mystical figure come to life before. So this was a first for both of them.

* * *

New chapters coming very soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Thank you all for reading this story! I am really enjoying it! I can't wait to finish it and I bet you can't wait either! Well, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ugh!" Addison grunted as she finished making her bed. She threw the dirty clothes together on the floor and grunted as she finished cleaning the room, right down to organizing her notebooks. She had thrown herself into cleaning everything that wasn't nailed down just because it seemed to be the only thing that was real. This whole thing about fairies and magical eggs and super-powered snow-flakes was just absurd!

Ever since the day she had "officially" met Jack Frost, she had tried to convince herself that it was all fake, that none of it was real but no matter how hard she did, he still came back. It didn't matter that she kept telling herself she was seeing things or that it was all in her own imagination, she could still feel that warm spot in her heart that convinced her every time: this was real. She could see him outside with her brother from time-to-time and she couldn't stop herself from remembering how she met Jack Frost on that wintery day.

"_Well well.." The white-haired man grinned at her, sliding closer over towards her, his face leaning down closer to hers in utter curiosity. "I've never had an adult believe in me before." _

_Addison stared into the eyes of Jack Frost, wondering how this was a first for her as well; meeting a magical figure. Gabe was laughing and grinning. He seemed to enjoy the fact that Addison could now see Jack Frost. According to what Jack had said, it wasn't normal for an adult to see magical figures. _

"_Um.." she stammered, blinking several times as she tried to figure out how real this was. Here this man was, standing right in front of her, leaning on his staff. He had a grin plastered on his face, the playful and mischievous eyes staring her down. She never knew she'd expect him to look this way, but with him standing right there, how could she not know that it was Jack Frost? It was like something inside of her just knew that Jack Frost looked exactly like this. Even as a kid, she could remember imagining the Easter bunny as something different as what the adults always claimed him to look like. For all of those magical figures, something inside of her just knew that there was more to this than what everyone else said it was. _

"_Well, Gabe, I have to say, your sister is very…" Jack rubbed his chin, lost in thought. His other hand held his staff as he eyed her, almost like he was trying to put her into a sentence. She raised her eyebrow, waiting to hear. "Interesting." He smirked. _

_Addy blinked and kept her eyebrow raised, staring at this man. She couldn't seem to figure him out. If this was Jack Frost, and she was about ninety-nine percent sure on this, why in the world did he seem to be so…fun? Gabe seemed to love him, and from what Gabe had said, the other neighborhood kids were in love with him, too. _

"_My sister is pretty cool. She does all of the stuff that you do with us, Jack! We went sledding and played snowball fight..well, you got to see us, right?" Gabe was looking at Jack with bright eyes. She'd only seen Gabe look like that when she was around._

_Jack chuckled. "I did, I got to watch but it wasn't as fun watching as it was joining in. I think next time, now that your sister can see me, I'll join in. Perhaps I can teach her the sledding trick I showed everyone last week." Gabe laughed. _

_Addy got up, dusting the snow off of her body, looking between Jack and Gabe. After letting her mind adjust to this situation, she understood now that Gabe and Jack had a very good relationship. She, at first, didn't like it for the fact that this was Gabe, her baby brother, but she then realized that she should be thankful to Jack. He had been around Gabe when she couldn't, and he really needed the fun memories that she couldn't provide him with. She then felt the trust for these magical creatures warm her heart. She had no idea why but it just felt right. _

_Another thing she realized is that there were more magical figures than just Jack. She was actually anxious to meet the rest of them, if she could. Gabe got to, why couldn't she? And finally, she understood that she was the only adult in this world to have ever believed in a magical figure, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She liked to stay positive so she decided it was a good thing, even though it meant she had the heart of a child. _

"_Sorry, um…I'm not exactly use to meeting..magical figures so um.." Why was she stammering so much? "I'm Ad-"_

"_Addison Sidney. Twenty-two years old. You go to college in Florida. You're the only sister to Gabriel. You get good grades, cook amazing pancakes, which by the way, I have not tried yet, and finally, you are done with college and are moving back home. " Jack looked pleased with himself for learning all of these facts. It was almost like he had memorized them. Addison couldn't help but blush as she looked at him. How did he know…Gabriel._

"_Gabe, you told him all of this?"_

"_Well, yeah because you guys are so much alike! You both play the same games and do the same stuff. It's weird!" He laughed again and turned. "I'm gonna go get the neighborhood kids again. Maybe we can all build a snowman before it melts." Gabe ran off and Addison was left alone with the magical figure. She wasn't so sure she wanted to be alone with him. After hearing how he babbled on and on about her, it made her feel uncomfortable to be with someone, especially someone who shouldn't technically exist, that knew so much about her. She wasn't aware that Jack knew those things about her._

_He smirked at her, almost like he had accomplished something that no one else could. She raised her eyebrow and found that point of him to be annoying. Why did he have to act like he had accomplished so much when all he did was learn some stuff from her brother? It wasn't like he had won! She was getting more and more annoyed by the minute, just seeing that stupid smirk. Just because he got to spend all the time he wanted with Gabe didn't mean…_

"_So, you believe in me? Wow. I thought it was pretty cool for kids to believe in me but now-"_

"_Listen, I am extremely grateful for you to play with my brother but in no way possible is it true that I believe in you. I don't know why I can see you or how this is all working but you didn't accomplish anything. I'm an adult. I don't need to believe in..Santa Clause or the Easter bunny or better yet, Jack Frost!" She stared him down, wondering if he'd disappear. He looked a bit shocked by her behavior, staring at her with those blue eyes. He then shook his head, looking away as if expecting this to happen. When he looked back at her and saw her still staring at him, he raised an eyebrow. _

"_Yet, you still can see me?" He asked, not so sure. _

_She blinked at him as well. Oh, so that was how it worked? If you believe in these magical beings then you can see them. That must be why all of the children can see Jack; because they believe in him. So if she didn't believe, why could she still see him? She sighed and rubbed a hand down her face, wondering what all of this meant. _

"_Yes, I still see you…but it doesn't matter. I still don't believe!" She turned and stomped off. Gabe was just coming back with a group of kids. They would probably play outside their house so Gabe was safe but she was in no mood to play now, not with Jack Frost and his arrogant attitude. She slammed the door behind her. _

Addy finished putting things together, and being frustrated as she was, laid back on her bed and screamed into the pillow. When she'd finished, she threw the pillow on the floor and sighed. She knew why she was frustrated but she had no idea why it was so directed at Jack Frost. Sure, she was thankful for him to help her brother, to be by her brother's side, to play with him, to be there for him…but wasn't that her job?

She groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. She saw the pictures Gabe had made for her when he was really little, probably around 3 or 4. She had hung them up, thinking of how cool it was to have a little brother like him. She gave a half smile, knowing that she needed to be an adult if she was going to claim to be one so she had to be mature about this and stop being so…jealous. Yes, she was jealous of Jack Frost. He got to have fun with her brother every day of winter while she was stuck at school half of the time. And the other magical creatures? Do they get to have fun with him, too? She grunted and ran a hand over her face. "It's just not fair…"

"What's not fair?"

She squealed as she heard a voice and she jumped up, her body slipping and falling off of the bed, landing on the cold, hard ground with a large THUD. She rubbed her backside, groaning at the pain. "Ow.." She looked up to see who it was that spoke. There he was again, this time at her window, grinning like the mischievous man he was. He laughed at the sight of her like she was, and especially with the way she was staring at him. He found amusement in shocking her. Great.

He had opened the window, with whatever powers he had, and was sitting in it like it was a chair, facing towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him and quickly stood up.

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered harshly, folding her arms across her chest.

He chuckled. "Gabe's been wondering why you haven't come out to play in the last few days; figured I should be the one to ask since I'm the you don't like."

He didn't jump around anything, did he? She blinked in surprise at him, seeing him speak so plainly to her. She sighed, rubbing her backside some more.

"Well, I guess I did act angry towards you the first time we met." She shrugged and sat back down on the edge of her bed. He was looking at her with expectation, waiting for an explanation.

"I guess I got a little angry at the fact that you've spent more time with my brother than I have. What I meant by 'unfair' was that...you get to spend time with my brother while I'm stuck at school, plus when I was able to actually see you like the kids do, I felt like I was..I dunno, a child again." She shrugged once more and rolled her eyes. "Kinda dumb now that I've said it out loud but it just seems...odd for me to be able to see you."

Jack laughed wholeheartedly and leaned back in the window, falling right out of the window. Addy's eyes widened and she raced to the window, fearful of him actually hurting himself, only to see Jack flying right back to the open window. He could fly? Well, of course he could fly. He was Jack Frost! She rolled her eyes as Jack grinned at her.

"You're jealous of me? Well, that's wonderful!" He flew off into the evening air, making circles and laughing so innocently. She couldn't help but feel that warm spot again in her heart and the confusion swept over her of why she felt it and why he was happy she had been jealous. If Addison thought she was confused before, she surely was confused now. He was happy that she was jealous of him? He flew back in a gust of wind, causing Addy to block her face with her arms. She shivered from the cold air.

"You know," Jack grinned at her while she removed her arms from her face, "I thought for sure that you just didn't like me. I've never been _not_ liked. In the four hundred years I've been alive I haven't had anyone hate me. I gotta tell ya, it's a new experience for a guy like me."

Addy blinked at him, trying to comprehend every little thing Jack was explaining to her. She then busted out laughing, unable to stop it. With that smirk on his face and the fact that he admitted he wanted her to like him, it was just far too adorable not to giggle at. It was still confusing in the sense of an adult, but in her heart, where the warm nature seemed to reside, she couldn't help but know that this was all so very real and extremely familiar to her.

"Addy?" She heard her mother calling to her from downstairs. "Dinner's almost ready!"

"I'll be down soon." She said, looking at her bedroom door. She turned back to Jack who gave a shrug and a half smile. "So I guess this means we can be friends?"

She looked at him, really taking it all in. This was Jack Frost; he manipulated the snow, ice and wind, could play with children, couldn't be seen by normal unbelieving adults and yet, he wanted to be her friend. He even spoke of how he did not like the fact that she didn't like him. Somehow, she wasn't so sure how she felt about that, but one thing was for certain in her mind; she had this familiar feeling about Jack Frost and she didn't feel like she could part with it. Even though she had absolutely no idea who he truly was, she did know that he was familiar to her in every aspect. Confusing, yet she understood; familiar yet unfamiliar.

She smiled. "Yes, I guess this means we can be friends." She looked at him, seeing that smile reach his eyes. Now that she could get a good look at him without being shocked or angry, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Wait, attracted to a mystical figure? She shook the thought quickly and blushed, looking away.

"I have to admit, it's different to have Jack Frost as a friend, especially considering that I'm an adult who shouldn't believe in stuff like this." She saw him shrug. "I wonder why I'm the only adult who can see you, who actually believes…"

"Guess we'll find out." And with that, Jack flew off into the night sky, laughter ringing through the air.

As the moon rose up and the light began to shine on her face, she could feel that familiar warm glow that stayed right in her heart. Somehow, she knew that she would find out and it was about to happen very, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures

Phew! Finally finished chapter three!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

The days of winter seemed to hang around Burgess longer than usual this time of year. Christmas was on its way and the town seemed to throw itself into Christmas carols, hot chocolate and snowball fights. Jack Frost was a part of it all, too. He wasn't around as much as Addison thought he would be, but he still came around.

She and Jack had become friends, but Addison made sure to keep her distance when they were alone or to focus entirely on Gabriel when all three were hanging around. It was a good thing Jack was out at times because she wasn't use to being attracted to someone who could only be seen by children. She didn't know how to handle it, so she just acted normal, or tried to at least. Jack took Gabe sledding one day with the other kids. He had used the snow in making, what looked like, a skateboard park but it was for sledding. Addison couldn't believe it when she saw it. The kids got on their sled and Jack would take them for the ride of their lives. Addison watched, in horror, as Gabe went flying into the air and swerved along curves and did tricks with Jacks help. She was sure he was going to fall off and break his leg or something, but that trusting feeling over Jack and over the magical beings seemed to overpower her. She knew, in her heart, Jack would never let anything happen to Gabriel. He had such a child-like innocence about him, such a sweet nature and a caring personality. How could she not trust him?

Jack flew over and grinned as he landed next to her. The kids seemed to get the hang of it themselves and were riding happily.

"So, you want to have a turn?" Jack raised both eyebrows, acting like he was half-expecting her to deny his request on account of fear. A challenge, no doubt.

She blinked at him, first out of fear and then she saw the challenge, but she was used to being a coward at things like this. Her mother was the same way. She could recall her mother telling her that she never rode a roller coaster till she was twenty-two years old. Addison never even tried. The fear of falling and the fear of breaking any bone in her body seemed to overpower her. She wouldn't take the challenge, no matter how badly she wanted to impress Jack Frost.

"Um…I don't think so. Gabe is much more adventurous than I am." She shook her head, looking away from those blue eyes, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

"Aw come on! First adult ever to believe in Jack Frost? This is your shining moment, Addy!" He grabbed her hand, and surprisingly, it wasn't as cold as she thought it would be. Considering he was Jack Frost, father winter, he should be cold, right? He also took notice of it and pulled his hand back, looking down at his hand. It was still a pale white but he stared at it, as if something had sparked between them.

"Your hand is really warm. That's never happened before…" He said, his mind lost to his own thoughts. She looked down at her own hand, not noticing anything different.

She brushed it off. "Must be because I don't have a cold heart like you." She grinned, teasing him. He chuckled and grabbed her hand again, not taking no for an answer this time.

"Your turn!"

Fear struck her but before she could protest or yell at him, she was flying. Wait, she was flying? Jack Frost was holding her hand, flying her around the track. "See? Nothing to be scared of. Just make sure you don't let go of my hand, no matter how cold it gets."

She was far too distracted by the scenery to even tell him that his hand wasn't cold to her. The kids took notice of them flying around and had stopped their sledding adventure to look and point at them. She could feel the fear leaving her as she got the grand view of the snow park. She laughed with delight. "This is…oh my goodness, it's amazing, Jack!"

He smiled at her, almost as if to say _I told you so._ "Now it's your turn. Better hang on and don't let go. Ready?"

"Uh.."

"GO!"

Addison couldn't think fast enough at what was happening. She was flying through the same sledding adventures that the other kids had except there was no sled, there was only her and Jack, flying along the grooves of the track, hitting high into the air and twisting and turning, as if she was on a skateboard or a bike at the X games. She was laughing half of the time, and wondering what Jack would do next. They turned and twisted, swirled and finally, they both landed in a huge pile of snow, laughing their heads off.

"Oh my word, that was so much fun!" She laughed, sitting up, the soft snow flakes lying in her brown hair. She sat up, looking at the kids who were running to meet them from across the way. Jack sat up, too, laughing. He turned to her, grinning. "See, I told you it was fun. Most kids , let alone adults, don't get to have those kinds of rides with ole Jack Frost here." He smirked.

She shook her head, smiling as she pulled her knees up, dusting the snow off. "Well, I have to say, if more adults got to do that, then I'm sure you'd have the whole world believing in you." She gave a warm smile and looked at Jack. That warm feeling overcame her, filling her heart and soul with the warmness that she had always known was there, yet only felt when Jack was around.

When she looked at Jack, she saw him looking at her. No smirk, no grin, just looking at her, as if it was the first time seeing her. "Addy," He spoke with such a soft whisper that she had to pause and really look at him. "Your eyes…they-"

Laughter filled her ears as the kids finally met up with them, Gabriel tackling Addison while the other kid hugged Jack. They were laughing and squealing with joy, hoping to have their turn now. As Jack and Addison got up and started following the kids back to the sledding fortress, she couldn't help but notice how Jack kept glancing over at her. Something was on his mind, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to find out. She had tried to avoid any alone time with him, afraid this attraction to him might just overtake her, and right before the kids came in, she was sure they were going to have some moment together. She couldn't afford to let that happen. She still was half-expecting this to be some sort of dream and she'll wake up in the morning and there was never a Jack Frost or Santa Clause or whatever.

Their little adventure ended and Addison took Gabriel home. She tried her best to keep Jack Frost off of her mind but it was tough. He had taken her for the greatest adventure of her life, how could she not think about that? It took everything inside of her to not tell her parents either. Gabe had no problem telling their parents but, as usual, they brushed it off. Gabe was pretty use to it. Addison put Gabriel to bed, tucking him in. She smiled as she sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him as he kept talking about all of the fun he had that day.

"Now it's going to be even better." He grinned, leaning over to his nightstand to turn off his light. He was anxious to go to sleep; this was new. He used to hate going to sleep.

"What's the rush, little man?" She asked, oddly curious.

"Sandy will come in and help me sleep tonight, and I'll have awesome dreams about today."

"Sandy?"

"Sand-man. We all call him Sandy. He doesn't say much but he's pretty cool. Maybe you can meet him next!"

She shook her head, trying to gather all of this information together and keep it in the back of her mind. Sandy was the sand man, Jack Frost was real and the rest of those magical creatures were real, too.

"Sounds like a plan, Gabe." She kissed his forehead. "Sleep well. Tell Sandy I said hi." She smiled and got up, walking out of his room. She couldn't help but grin and chuckle. So who else was real? Who would be popping out in front of her next? The ground hog? She wandered up to her room and got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and changed into some warm and comfy pajamas. She took her brown hair down and brushed it out. Just as she was coming out of her bathroom, which was connected to her room, she saw something move. She quickly jumped as she saw Jack sitting at her desk. The window was open and snow was falling in her room.

"How do you play on this thing?" He said, pointing at the computer screen. He saw the changing of the pictures on her computer screen and tried to poke at it, wondering if it would do anything. She shook her head, "It doesn't work like that, Jack." She whispered, knowing her parents had gone to bed.

"So what does it do?"

"Jack, just…" She sighed. It was like dealing with a child! "Forget that, just, why are you here?"

He turned in the seat, letting it roll to face her. His eyes looked serious. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Her heart thumped and she looked away, trying to stay annoyed at him for startling her.

"What about?"

"Well, earlier I noticed something different about you, in your eyes."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"What was different about them?"

"They seemed to…glow."

_Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump. _

"Glow?"

"Yeah, like…" He stared at her, trying to put his thoughts into words. Addison's cheeks filled with a warm blush, and her heart wouldn't stop pounding. It raced inside of her chest and she felt that oh so familiar feeling overwhelm her again.

His face got serious again and he looked out to the night sky, the moons light seeming to grow brighter. He walked over to it and stared at it. He was so concentrated on the light, she wasn't so sure he was listening to something she couldn't possibly hear. He quickly turned and stared at her. "I gotta go."

"Wait, Jack!" She raced to the window, just as he had started to fly off. He stopped and turned, flying back closer to the window. "What's going on? Why are you acting so weird? I don't-"

"I don't know what's going on either. I'm just as confused as you are, but I do know this; I have to talk to the other guardians and find out what's going on with you. They might be able to help."

"Help? Is something wrong with me?"

"I don't know..I don't think so but…only guardians have eyes like those. It was almost like..you were one of us."

She blinked, unable to comprehend. Other guardians? One of them? That oh so familiar feeling overwhelmed her again, and she could feel it fill her body and soul, just as it had done sitting in the snow next to Jack Frost.

He saw it, too. She could see him look at her eyes the same way he had before. "I have to talk to them, and the man in the moon. When I find out something, I'll be back." He nodded and flew off, leaving Addison more confused than ever.

And yet, just as she felt before, she may have been confused, may have not understood everything as an adult, but in her heart, everything seemed to be falling into place, all of the familiar and understanding things just were there. She just…knew.

That thought that had struck her not too long ago, where she felt everything was right and whatever this was would be happening very soon…well, she couldn't help but wonder if this was what she had felt and she also wondered if this was the time for it to happen.

"Guess I'll find out soon." She said, remembering that Jack had said the exact same thing. She smiled and closed the window, her heart still glowing with the same warmth.

* * *

Well, guys I finished chapter two and three, I hope you enjoyed them! Let me know what you think!


End file.
